Sacred Chao
The Sacred CHAO represents the principle of Order and Disorder. Hung Mung discovered the Sacred Chao is easy to illustrate with a child's scrawl, but can be rendered with the finest artist's tools. Hodge and Podge The Taoists have their Yin and their Yang. The Christians have their Good and their Evil. The Libertarians have their Rich and their Poor. And the Discordians have their Hodge and their Podge. The Hodge and Podge are the two sides of the Universe: the Hodge being Disorderly and Eristic, and the Podge being orderly and Aneristic. They are represented in the Sacred Chao, in which a pentagon signifies the Podge and a Golden Apple the Hodge, and are in constant turmoil; although one side can occasionally gain a temporary victory, neither will ever defeat the other. Thus in history, the Hodge constantly overpowers the Podge, and the Podge then responds and overpowers the Hodge in its turn. According to the Honest Book of Truth, this is the Eristic Pattern, which “will repeat itself Five Times over Seventy Three Times, after which nothing will happen.” As of the present, the Podge is highly ascendent, and just about everyone, from politicians to cardinals to televangelists to various other crazies thinks that the way to solve the world’s problems is to introduce even MORE order. Most of the so-called counterestablishment and even most of the people who are going on and on about freedom believe this in a slightly different sense. From the Podge grows bureacracy, rather pointless laws, the ascendency of organized religion, the Objectivist Movement, and most branches of calculus. The all-time (literally) champions of the Podge are the Bavarian Illuminati. On the other hand, there are those who realize that the situation must be brought back into balance by introducing some good, old-fashioned chaos, which will lead to freer thinking, less orthodoxy and dogmatism, more expanded minds, and and a less hilariously inefficient society. Though our methods are many, they mainly consist of doing very weird things to break through the crust that has formed over peoples’ mindsets and allow them (or force them) to reevaluate their worldview, such as performing Paper Clip Sacrifices and singing about cheese. These people are Discordians. Because of the inherent balance in the Sacred Chao, there is a sort of built-in defense mechanism - The Law of Eristic Escalation. Some Mumbo-Jumbo for you: "You're gullible in the right way. You're skeptical about conventional wisdom, but attracted to unorthodox ideas. An unfailing mark of homo neophilus. The human race is not divided into the irrational and the rational, as some idealists think. All humans are irrational, but there are two different kinds of irrationally--those who love old ideas, and hate and fear new ones, and those who despise old ideas and joyfully embrace new ones. Homo Neophobus and Homo Neophilus. Neophobus is the original human stock, the stock that hardly changed for the first four million years of human history. Neophilus is the creative mutation that has been popping up at regular intervals during the past million years, giving the race little forward pushes, the kind you give a wheel to make it spin faster and faster. Neophilus makes a lot of mistakes, but he or she moves. They live life the way it should be lived, ninety-nine percent mistakes and one percent viable mutations..." It takes a special business to market itself by using the Sacred Chao. No one was ever picked on for confusing the chao with a cow. After all, she does say, "Mu." Chao_3_3_Theme_17_PNG_by_toa267.png Image:Sacred-chao1.JPG Image:Sacred_chao2.jpg Image:Sacred_chao3.gif Image:Sacred_chao4.gif Image:Sacred_chao5.jpg Chao 3 3 Theme 12 PNG by toa267.png Chao 3 3 Theme 22 GIF by toa267.gif Mlp fim sacred chao fluttershy by toa267-d60xjak.png SacredCHAO-FACETEDandTEXTURED-2.png CHAO by GDepis327.PNG IMG 6930.jpg|link=http://populousephemera.storenvy.com ---- Category:Symbols